


A late night

by Fangirlinthetardis



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinthetardis/pseuds/Fangirlinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie returns home late and Amita is putting their daughter to bed. Fluffy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A late night

As Charlie entered the house as Amita sang to their daughter on the bed. "Amita you couldn't get Rose to bed?" Charlie asked "Yeah but I got under control know," Amita awnsered, "I'll just put her to bed and I'll heat up some dinner,".  
A short while later Amita came downstairs and started to prepare some leftovers. "I was grading papers, I must've lost track of time," Charlie said apologetically "No, Charlie, it's fine," Amita said a smile on her face. She handed Charlie a plate of food and say next to her husband.   
Charlie kissed Amita to nn her nose when he was done eating. "I love you Amita I hope you know that," Charlie said. "I know that Charlie and I love you too," Amita replied,"lets get some sleep it's been a late night for both of us."


End file.
